Daddy
by Pikatwig
Summary: (115th Story, One-Shot). Nekki, a Torracat, and an Alolan Vulpix have a bit of time in the Nursery. Upon walking around a bit, Nekki realizes something very special... (Based on my experience in Pokémon Moon)


*Smiles about having an Alolan Vulpix in Moon* Alright… *turns to camera* Hey people and welcome to story number 115. So, you may be wondering how it is I got an Alolan Vulpix (which is a Sun exclusive and I only beat Lana's trial). ...trade. Thanks to my good buddy Sean. I did decide to breed an Egg and use that, I do like the Alolan Vulpix I got, it's just I wanted the freedom of nickname.

This story is meant to be in honor of this fact. Let us begin.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Creatures Inc, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

(Nekki's perspective)

My trainer had left me here so I could have a small 'vacation'. We had only been traveling a few days now, what 'vacation' could I need? Eh… may as well enjoy the short break. My trainer did leave me a play-mate in the form of a Vulpix that she had gotten from a friend.

This Vulpix, Floofy I think it was, was certainly cute. She hung around with some Eevees and a Taruos that lived in this area as well. I hung out with Floofy for a bit as I saw my trainer and her Rotom gizmo taking pictures of an Eevee. It was cute to see this happen. I let myself doze off alongside Floofy for a little while, and when I awoke… I saw an Egg. It was a white color with what appeared to be cyan paw-prints or flowers… I looked up at Floofy and then at the Egg again. ...this was my child? I… I… I really don't believe it…

An attendant took the egg and gave it to my trainer and I couldn't help but smile before dozing off again. When I awoke, there was yet another Egg. My trainer took it and then brought back me and Floofy… and I could overhear her mumbling about needing 1,000 to pay for the return of us both. She deposited Floofy into the PC and thus, me, her, and the three Eggs went for a walk.

We headed towards Brooklet Hill and began to walk around, my trainer briefly surfing along the waves on the Ride Pokemon who could do that, and walked around the boards a bit. I could hear her talking about the water Trial Captain, Lana, and Lillie with hearts in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little at this and Ookami, a Rockruff, also couldn't help it. Our trainer rolled her eyes before one of the Eggs began to glow.

"Hoo boy… it's happening…" she giggled as she brushed her blonde hair a bit and then set the Egg down. It began to hatch and out emerged an Eevee, "Aww… oh! Rotom, what's this Pokemon?"

-Beginning registration.- the Rotom thingie spoke, why does HE get to speak to her, and scanned the Eevee. -Registration complete. Ooh, why don't you see what kind of Pokemon wazzz born from that Egg, kiddo?-

"Go ahead."

-Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A Normal Type. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokemon.- the thing informed.

"And I see one of those evolutions was owned by Sina," my trainer noted as I glanced and saw an image of Glaceon on the screen, "Alright… welcome to the world, Veevee."

"Vee," the Eevee, now called Veevee, responded gleefully.

It was recalled to its Pokeball as we continued to walk around. I rolled my eyes as I heard her mumble about showing it to Lillie and/or Lana. My trainer was hopelessly in love with them both… eh, Alola allows same-gendered romance and people can hook up with more than one person so… eh. I guess it would be neat to hang out with Nebby a bit more…

I let out a yawn and me and the rest of my trainer's Pokemon relaxed by the beach while she continued to walk around with one of the Eggs that was… mine. I simply stared at it before it began to shimmer.

"Oh… Nekki, Nekki, Nekki look!" my trainer gawked as she set it down on the sand and I walked over, "Your Egg is going to hatch! You're gonna be a daddy!"

I gawked in amazement at that fact as it dawned onto me. I'm… going to be a daddy. This… is my child. I watched as the Egg hatched and turned out to be an Alolan Vulpix… a little girl. My… daughter…

"Ruff ruff!" Ookami smiled, congratulating me.

I simply stared at my baby girl… I was a dad now…

"Vulpix," it called out, calling me 'Daddy'.

"Welcome to the world, Yukina," my trainer smiled happily.

I was her daddy… I'm a daddy. I… I'm so proud.

Welcome to my family, Yukina...

* * *

The other Alolan Vulpix egg hatched today as well, so it's both of their birthdays… and it's also Veevee's. Today is really great.

The Alolan Vulpix that Sean traded me, from somebody else, is called Floofy and all the names are indeed from my actual Pokemon. While unstated, my Moon trainer's name is Usagi. I forget if I mentioned it elsewhere…

Yes, I do think that both Lana and Lillie are both really adorable and cute and stuff… eh.

My favorite part is simply how Usagi named the Alolan Vulpix and how Nekki took to the name of Yukina.

Sorry that this is a tiny bit on the short side, but I wanted to make something quick and then post it. So… yea.

Just Live More.


End file.
